Pasta
by HappinessHitHer
Summary: Hermione pierde una apuesta... Por lo tanto tendrá que revelarle a Harry un par de secretos. EPÍLOGO! o algo por el estilo... R
1. Pasta

**Disclaimer:** Para nada me pertenecen este par de fabulosas personas, ni sus familiares… Bueno excepto a Sean y Allegra… Mejor lean. ¡Besos!

_**Dedicado a Coop. ¡Feliz Cumple con un mes de retraso! Te dije que te lo tendría listo. ¡Te quiero, friend!**_

**Pasta**

Sí, efectivamente. Hermione Granger era buena en muchísimas cosas, pero la cocina no era precisamente su fuerte… Pero la excepción hace la regla, y Hermione Granger cocinando pasta era bastante mejor que en Aritmancia. Y eso era decir mucho.

Sólo había dos cosas de Hermione Granger que hacían que a Harry Potter se rindiera a sus pies: su blanca, profunda y franca sonrisa y la deliciosa Pasta Alfredo que preparaba…

Bueno, eso era lo que él creía, hasta que por algo que él desconocía, Hermione comenzó a actuar de una manera extraña, como si no fuera ella.

Además, a Harry Potter le gustaban los retos y los misterios…

…Y justo ese era el día preciso en que iba a conocer tales secretos de su mejor amiga.

Todo por una apuesta. El mejor amigo de ambos, Ron Weasley jugaba por fin en los Chuddley Cannons como guardián después de haber pasado por varios equipos de quidditch en Inglaterra. Y fue el día de su estreno como el guardián del equipo que iba quinto en la liga, cuando sus mejores amigos decidieron apostar.

**-Flashback-**

-A que a Ron le van a meter unos siete goles- murmuró Harry más para sí mismo que para su mejor amiga.

-No le van a meter ningún gol- le respondió Hermione- ni uno solo.

-¿Quieres apostar?- contestó Harry desafiante.

-Lo que tú quieras- dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar el campo de quidditch.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- preguntó Harry y Hermione asintió- Bien, si tú ganas, yo te invito a cenar a La Trattoria. Si yo gano- hizo una pausa- Estás a tiempo de arrepentirte.

Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley y Sean Wickham, novia, hermana y cuñado respectivamente del jugador, estaban expectantes a la apuesta que harían los mejores amigos del mismo.

-No me arrepiento, puedo apostar lo que quieras, Potter- susurró Hermione sonriendo.

-Mmmm, más te vale que no te retractes, Hermione Granger… Si yo gano, me enseñarás a hacer tu Pasta Alfredo.

Hermione dejó de ver el campo de quidditch para mirar escandalizada a Harry.

-¡Eso sí que no, Harry!- contestó la castaña quitándose los enormes lentes de sol que llevaba esa mañana- ¿Sabes lo que haría mi abuela si se enterara que te di la receta?

-A tu abuela le caigo bien- respondió Harry sencillamente- además ya lo apostaste.

-Está bien- Hermione volvió a su mirada desafiante- yo sí confío en Ron.

-Yo soy realista, Herms- finalizó Harry

Justo en ese momento, el silbatazo de inició hizo que ambos centraran su vista en el partido de quidditch que acababa de iniciar.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Y sí, efectivamente, aunque los Chuddley Cannons ganaron el partido, el realismo de Harry le ganó a la confianza de Hermione.

Los Chuddley Cannons ganaron 250 a 70.

Y ese viernes como cada uno en los últimos siete años (desde que habían salido de la escuela), Harry llegó a casa de Hermione. Sólo que un par de horas antes.

Harry tocó el timbre del departamento de su mejor amiga y ésta le abrió.

-Hola Herms- dijo Harry sonriente en la puerta.

-Hola Harry- dijo Hermione pesadamente y volviéndose sobre sus pies.

-Sí, Hermione, yo también estoy muy bien, gracias por el abrazo y por el beso en la mejilla.

Fue ése el momento en el que Harry la contempló. Vestía un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla. Unos bonitos zapatos blancos… Y una blusa sin tirantes, de rayas rojas con blanco, estrecha, muy estrecha. Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que esa blusa tan estrecha estaba provocando en Harry…

-¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?- preguntó Hermione entrecerrando sus mieles ojos.

-Sí, digo, soy tu mejor amigo. Por lo menos salúdame como es debido- contestó Harry.

-Me refiero a la pasta de mi abuela, Harry- respondió la castaña.

-Herms, las apuestas son sagradas. Tienes que cumplirla. Si no lo haces, harías que- Harry pensó un momento- los dioses de los juegos casi ilegales y poco productivos se enojaran con nosotros… Y eso no es bueno. Suelen ser muy malos con los que no cumplen lo que apuestan, y no queremos que te pase nada malo¿verdad?

-Harry, eres imposible- y por toda respuesta, Hermione lo abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Por eso me adoras- le contestó el ojiverde. Y le respondió el abrazo.

La cocina de Hermione era el lugar más pulcro de su amplio departamento. Las paredes, los azulejos, el piso y los electrodomésticos eran blancos. Todo lo demás era de madera oscura. Aunque sonara extraño, se sentía un lugar bastante acogedor, más que nada, por el contraste que existía con el resto del lugar, que era casi todo en sepias y marrones.

-Ron y Luna van a llegar a las siete y media, y Sean y Gin como a las ocho. Gin tiene cirugía.- Le informó Hermione mirando el reloj. Eran las seis.

-Bien¿qué lleva mi pasta?- preguntó Harry.

Hermione comenzó a sacar de diferentes lugares brillantes sartenes de aluminio, especias, crema, mantequilla, bolsitas de pasta, en fin, todo lo que iba a utilizar.

-Sólo quiero que recuerdes que lo hago contra mi voluntad y que a Allegra Trovatelli, viuda de Jack Granger, no le va a gustar para nada la idea- repuso Hermione.

Y sí, era verdad. Desde que salieron de Hogwarts, Harry y Ron comenzaron a convivir con los Granger, y a decir verdad, les había gustado. Más que nada por Allegra, la abuela paterna de Hermione, quien era una fanática de Harry Potter desde que su nieta le contaba todas sus aventuras en el colegio, y que para colmo de Hermione, se llevaba MUY bien con Ron. Además que preparaba la mejor Pasta Alfredo que había probado en su vida, y su nieta, no la hacía para nada mal.

-Allegra Trovatelli, sabe también quién es mi persona favorita… Y tú sabes quién es su persona favorita- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Reafirmo lo antes dicho, Harry. Eres imposible- le respondió Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.- ¿Empezamos?

-Cuando tú quieras, Herms- contestó un Harry muy sonriente.

-Bien, primero- le dijo Hermione mostrándole una cazuela- pones la mantequilla, una cucharadita de aceite de oliva y un vaso de nata…

-¿No es crema?- preguntó Harry curioso viendo como Hermione mezclaba los ingredientes.

-No, Harry es nata.- dijo Hermione algo fastidiada, a lo que Harry mantuvo las ganas de carcajearse- Mantenla sólo un minuto aquí en el fuego, mientras voy a poner a hervir la pasta.

Harry no supo en qué momento Hermione había puesto a hervir el agua, pero al lado de su cazuela con nata, mantequilla y aceite de oliva, había una olla algo grande con unas especias y algo que parecía cebolla. La muchacha colocó una pasta gruesa y alargada delicadamente dentro del recipiente.

-¿Y eso es…?- preguntó Harry, queriendo que a Hermione no se le olvidara decirle ningún detalle.

-¿Agua hirviendo?- cuestionó Hermione irónica.

-No, señorita Granger, no me conteste con preguntas- dijo Harry moviendo el dedo índice en forma negativa- ¿qué le pusiste al agua hirviendo?

-Ah- respondió Hermione haciéndose la desentendida- hojas de laurel, orégano, cebolla, ajo y sal. _Tagliatelle_, no uses _fetuccini_, hace que quede muy denso y no sepa tan bien- finalizó Hermione cortante.

-Se me hace que no me quieres decir algo…- murmuró Harry en su oído y rodeando, por detrás, la cintura de la joven con su brazo. Hermione se estremeció. Harry comenzaba a confirmar sus sospechas iniciales, y eso, le gustaba.

Lo que Harry Potter sí había confirmado algunas semanas atrás era, que de Hermione, no sólo amaba la Pasta Alfredo, sino el contenido completo: las suaves manos que la preparaban, la pequeña nariz que la olía, pero sobre todo, la boca rosados que la cataba con tal deguste e ímpetu, que de verdad le daba ganas de estar cubierto de especias y crema… No, corrección, nata.

Pero de lo que Harry Potter no tenía idea, era si su mejor amiga sentía por lo menos un poquito de lo que él estaba experimentando en esos momentos… Está bien, sí tenía idea. Si no¿cuál sería la razón de su repentino alejamiento¿Por qué Hermione Granger no era la persona que él conoció¿Por qué actuaba tan extraña?

La interrogante más grande que Harry tenía, era si Hermione estaba concibiendo en esos instantes ese calor tan sugestivo, esa exaltación que hacía que se le entrecortara la respiración… Pero sobretodo, ese estremecimiento que sentía, era tan necesario para seguir viviendo… Y Harry hubiera seguido pensando, si Hermione no lo hubiera sacado de sus cavilaciones.

-Harry…- susurró Hermione tragando saliva y tratando de mantenerse en pie- apaga la nata, se va a quemar.

-La… ¡la nata!- como respuesta Harry se volteó hacia la perilla de la blanca estufa y le dio vuelta hasta apagar el fuego, eso sí, sin soltar la cintura de Hermione.

-Ha… Harry- dijo Hermione casi inaudiblemente y tartamudeando- ¿A… a dónde quieres llegar?

-¿Quieres saberlo?- preguntó Harry siguiendo el juego de los murmullos.

-Sí- respondió Hermione en un tono muy bajo, pero decidido.

-Hasta donde tú quieras- finalizó Harry tomando con su mano libre la mejilla de Hermione.

Los ámbares encontraron cierto par de esmeraldas y siguieron contemplándose por varios minutos, como tratando de descifrar el misterio que ambos guardaban. Fue Harry quien rompió con el sosiego.

-Hermione,- se acercó a su oído- apaga la pasta.

Hermione fue ahora la que no se inmutó. Al parecer había recobrado su confianza habitual, aquélla que solo recuperaba cuando se sentía segura… Y en esos momentos se veía bastante segura. Así que sólo se limitó a sonreírle y al ver que Harry comenzaba a temblar, confidentemente cerró la perilla.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- repitió una Hermione más desprendida y menos asustada.

-¿Quieres que te lo repita?- cuestionó Harry tomándola de las manos y alejándola ligeramente de él. Hermione asintió- Hasta donde tú quieras.

Se volvió a acercar a ella, y pudo distinguir que no traía ni una gota de maquillaje. Se veía preciosa, para él siempre se veía preciosa. También se dio cuenta de que traía el pendiente plateado con una "H" con brillantes, que le había regalado en su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños. Y se le veía hermoso. Todo en ella se veía hermoso.

Harry se decidió a romper la quietud y la volvió a acercar a sí. Distinguió el olor del orégano, y que al acercarse a Hermione fue imperceptible por el olor a canela que ella emanaba.

Y fue así. Como poco a poco comenzó a recorrer las suaves facciones de Hermione con el dorso de su mano. Le dio un beso en la frente. Hermione intentó no mirarlo.

-Dime por qué te has estado comportando tan extraña… Necesito saberlo- suplicó Harry con sus verdes orbes.

-Creí que ya lo sabías.- murmuró Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo también creí saberlo…- contestó Harry juntando su frente con la de ella.- Pero si te sirve de algo, déjame decirte que amo tu Pasta Alfredo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada rompiendo la resistencia del momento y dedicándole a Harry una hermosa sonrisa.

-Aunque aparte de la pasta… Amo tus ojos, amo cada peca que tienen tus mejillas y tus hombros, y créeme que podía pasarme la vida contándolas… Amo tu forma de ser, algo neurótica, sí.- Hermione sonrió- Amo incluso cuando me reprendes, cuando me dices palabras de aliento. Seguiré amando cada instante que he pasado contigo, ya sea dándole la vuelta al lago comiendo tostadas o incluso derrotando a Voldemort. Porque hasta en esos momentos espantosos has estado a mi lado.

-Harry…- susurró Hermione recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.- Yo… Te amo.

-Lo sé- respondió Harry besando su cabello- de alguna manera siempre lo supe, y sé que tú también- Hermione asintió.

Hermione acarició el cuello de Harry. Lo miró pacientemente pidiendo a gritos que acortara el trecho que había entre sus labios. Harry, como siempre, entendió lo que ella quería decirle con esas candilejas doradas. Y obedeciendo su mandato desapareció esa endemoniada distancia que no les permitía fundirse.

Y se besaron. Tan tierna y entrañablemente. Como tratando de expresar con ese beso, todo el cariño, la dulzura y el amor que se habían reservado durante tanto tiempo… Y porque la vida no siempre es justa, se tuvieron que separar. Si la vida fuera tantito más ecuánime, les hubiera permitido vivir sin oxígeno. Pero no lo era.

Harry abrió los ojos antes que Hermione. Y contempló la paz que veía en su rostro. Esa paz que sólo ella sabía transmitirle. Y antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar, Harry estaba dosificando pequeños besos en su cara.

-Te amo- murmuró Harry en el oído de Hermione arrancando un suspiro de ella.

-Y yo a ti, Harry- respondió Hermione mirándole a los ojos.- Pero sé que Ron se va a enojar mucho si no le preparas su pasta… Después de todo, ganaste la apuesta¿no?

-Sí, y creo que los dioses de los juegos casi ilegales y poco productivos, ya no son tan pocos productivos¿verdad?

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?- Harry asintió jalándola más hacia sí- De hecho son bastante fructíferos.

**Fin**

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Porfis, tomatazos, regaños o incluso felicitaciones, las acepto con muchísimo gusto en un review… pero en fin, si no lo dejas, te agradezco mucho, mucho por haber llegado hasta el final de la historia y no botarla a la mitad._

_Gracias como siempre a mi Lilifer._

_¡Feliz cumple Coop!_

_¡100 Delusional!_

_¡Besos!_

_Carlita._


	2. La Verdadera Pasta

**La Verdadera Pasta**

El tagliatelle Alfredo de aquel viernes no resultó tan bueno como Ron, Luna, Ginny y Sean se lo esperaban. Al parecer la chef y su ayudante se entretuvieron mucho más en otras cuestiones. Sin embargo, fue también esa tarde de viernes, la que permitió que Harry Potter se encontrara elaborando minuciosamente la pasta que, su ahora novia, le enseño a cocinar.

Desde aquella tarde habían pasado ya dos años. Harry y Hermione tenían una relación bastante estable. Ambos se amaban y se sentían completos el uno con el otro. El único defecto de la relación era, que una que otra noche, Hermione volvía a su departamento o Harry regresaba a su casa.

Harry quiso ponerle punto final a esas fortuitas y ocasionales separaciones; no pidiéndole vivir juntos, sino algo más fuerte; algo que para Hermione significaba mucho. Y aunque ella no lo supiera, para Harry lo era igual o más importante.

Y de repente, Harry Potter encontró otro pero. Aunque llevaba dos años intentando preparar la pasta, simplemente no le salía. Esa ocasión no fue la excepción. El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde. Hermione llegaría a las nueve. Tenía tiempo perfectamente de ir y regresar.

Harry salió a la cochera. Encendió su bonito convertible rojo y tomó rumbo a los suburbios de Londres. Detuvo el auto frente a una pulcra, enorme y linda casa campirana. Bajó del auto y tocó a la puerta. Esperó los treinta segundos reglamentarios que hacia de trayecto Allegra, desde la mecedora de la sala hasta la preciosa puerta de roble.

-Hola, muchacho de ojos resplandecientes- saludó la anciana al abrir la puerta.

-Hola, mujer de cabellos rutilantes- contestó Harry al ver a Allegra. Nunca conoció a una persona que tuviera un nombre más afín. Allegra Trovatelli-Granger era una mujer menuda, bajita (fácilmente Harry era unos treinta y cinco centímetros más alto); el tiempo le había mostrado sus siniestros en el rostro…

…Pero aún así exponía su hermosa sonrisa (con los incisivos ligeramente prominentes), a decir de ella, con todos sus dientes. Y Harry le creía. Simplemente quería estar seguro de que, cuando fueran viejitos, Hermione seguiría sonriéndole igual como lo había hecho en los últimos dieciséis años… Aunque si en su vejez tenía todos sus dientes o ninguno, era una de las cosas que a Harry le venían valiendo lo mismo que un papalote.

-¿A qué se debe el honor de tu presencia, Harry?- preguntó la anciana haciéndole ademán de que pasara.

-Necesito un favor enorme, Allegra- respondió Harry afligido y cerrando la puerta de roble detrás de ella.

-Lo que tú quieras, hijo- contestó la abuela de Hermione sentándose en su bonita mecedora.

-Necesito que me ayudes a hacer tu Pasta Alfredo- la mujer abrió la boca para hablar- no, no, déjame terminar… Hoy le voy a pedir matrimonio a Hermione.

-Harry, ya te habías tardado- fue lo único que respondió Allegra antes de levantarse impetuosamente y abrirse paso hacia la cocina.

Harry sonrió. Si había alguien en quien confiaba tanto como en Ron o Hermione, esa era Allegra. Porque en los nueve años que llevaba conociéndole, se habían ganado mutuamente la confianza. Y era tal vez porque Harry nunca tuvo un abuelo o algo parecido, o a lo mejor porque Allegra Trovatelli siempre quiso tener un nieto varón, y Harry se había convertido en lo más contiguo a eso… incrementando tal proximidad desde que comenzó su noviazgo con la nieta de Allegra.

-Ni me vengas con el sermón de que no sabes hacerla- comenzó Allegra riendo- Hermione no pudo con la carga de conciencia y me contó todo lo que pasó ese día que comenzaron a salir.

Harry se puso de todos los colores y sólo atinó a reírse al ver a Allegra haciendo lo mismo. De repente se dio cuenta que eso era lo correcto. Que su vida con Hermione era lo correcto. Porque antes de cualquier pasta, o de alguna tarde juntos, el "trío maravilla" había sufrido mucho y pasado por innumerables peligros y tristezas. Y por primera vez en nueve años sintió merecerse algo.

Y se dio cuenta de que se lo merecía, porque esas emociones que había abrigado junto a Hermione, era el estremecimiento que había estado esperando desde que supo su hado. Y, tal vez se arrepentía de no haberse sentido libre desde el momento en que venció a Voldemort. O cuando él y Hermione descubrieron el amor que se tenían...

No. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Porque sabía que lo que le esperaba a partir de lo que le iba a decir a Hermione, más que atarlo lo liberaba. Y le daba cierto poder, no sobre Hermione, o sobre algo más, sino sobre él mismo. Porque Harry se dio cuenta en ese instante que eso era lo correcto. Y era lo correcto por el simple hecho de que se sentía colmado, pleno, infinito. Sí. Quería que el resto de su vida fuera así.

Y al parecer Allegra se había dado cuenta.

-Estás tomando la mejor decisión de tu vida, Harry- comenzó la anciana colocando Merlín sabe que cosa en un pote.

-Lo sé- contestó Harry- en eso estaba pensando. Te juro que voy a hacer a Hermione la mujer más feliz, Allegra.

-No necesitas jurarme nada, Harry- la mujer seguía con su labor- ella lo es desde que te conoció. Porque tal vez enfrentó inconmensurables retos junto a ti, pero sé que ella era feliz haciéndolo, porque sabía que te estaba siendo útil. Ella es feliz desde que está contigo.

-Allegra, me acabas de dar la última razón que necesitaba para convencerme de que voy a ser el hombre más dichoso que haya pisado este mundo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbre sonó. Harry se miró por última vez al espejo. Su cabello era un desastre, siempre lo había sido. Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa verde y alisó los pantalones color beige. Certificó que sus zapatos estuvieran lustrados y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Hermione estaba del otro lado. Vestía un corto vestido rosa de tiras y unas sandalias de tacón. Su cabello se veía espectacular con unos acomodados rizos en vez de la indomable melena. A Harry le faltó poco para sentir la mandíbula en el suelo. Cada vez que la veía sentía el mismo efecto. No importaba si se veía radiante, como en ese momento, o si se acababa de despertar. Tenía la misma reacción por parte de Harry: se quedaba estupefacto.

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Hermione ya tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Harry juntó su frente con la de ella, le envolvió la cintura con los brazos y le sonrió de un modo desmesuradamente auténtico, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

-Hola, hermosa- alcanzó a murmurar Harry.

-Hola, guapo- contestó Hermione conteniendo la risa.

Y Harry supo que era uno de esos momentos en los que uno sabía exactamente qué pensaba el otro. No quería ver descubierto su plan, por lo que subió las manos hasta el rostro de Hermione y la besó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así que vamos a cenar aquí- sonrió Hermione, siendo tirada por Harry- por eso me dijiste que viniera, y no pasaste por mí.

-Brillante, Señorita Granger. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.- Hermione no contuvo la risa por el comentario y se dejó reír a carcajada suelta. Hasta que se detuvo en seco a mirar lo que su novio había preparado para ella.

La sala de Harry, comúnmente un desastre, estaba perfectamente ordenada e iluminada solamente por velas. En vez del comedor de seis plazas, se hallaba una mesa más pequeña con sólo dos sillas. Harry jaló la silla y Hermione se sentó. Harry encendió el candelabro que había en la mesa y destapó los dos platos que estaban servidos.

-¿Desea pasta, señorita?- preguntó Harry sonriendo.

-¿Pudiste siquiera cocer la pasta?- cuestionó Hermione como respuesta.

-Digamos que intervino un poco de magia- finalizó Harry sirviéndole vino. Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente- está bien, me ayudó Allegra- la nieta de la aludida sólo sonrió.

Para asombro de ambos, cenaron en silencio. Sólo intercambiaban espontáneas miradas y se sonreían el uno al otro de vez en cuando.

Fue entonces el momento preciso. En uno de esos intercambios de miradas, Hermione rozó con su tenedor algo que no era _tagliatelle_. Volteó la vista hacia el plato y encontró una hermosa argolla plateada con un diamante. Harry bajó la vista y sonrió para sí.

-¿Y esto significa?- preguntó Hermione algo confundida.

-Lo que tú quieras que signifique- contestó Harry poniéndose de pie y acercándose hacia ella.

-¿Y tú que quieres que signifique?- cuestionó Hermione sintiendo cómo sus ojos se comenzaban a cristalizar.

-Que si aceptas este anillo- comenzó Harry- quiere decir que pasaremos juntos el resto de la infinitud, por supuesto, con la pequeña condición de que te cases conmigo. ¿Qué dices?- inquirió Harry sonriéndole, poniéndose de rodillas y tomando el anillo.

-Sí quiero- murmuró Hermione para luego exclamar- ¡Claro que quiero!

Harry por toda respuesta le colocó la argolla en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y la miró a los ojos.

-Te amo- dijo Harry tomándola de las manos y haciéndola pararse.

-Sabes que yo a ti también- por toda respuesta Harry la abrazó e hizo sus labios cautivos en los propios. Se sentía tan bien… Se sentía correcto. Se separaron.

-¿Quieres postre?- preguntó Harry.

-Quiero lo que tú quieras- contestó Hermione sonriendo.

-_Nox._

Fin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primero que nada, gracias a los reviews y a los mails que me alentaron a hacer este, podríamos llamarlo, epílogo. Gracias más que nada a mi Lilifer, a su abue (por la receta) y a mi adoradísimo Coop, que me convenció de que la hiciera (al fin y al cabo, es su regalo¿no?). Gracias a los que leyeron esta historia y más aún a los que dejaron reviews jajaja se les agradece…

Espero verlos pronto de nuevo.

Besos,

Carla


End file.
